fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 3 Yes. I am here. Now. Pararaptor 08:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) NOW I AM HERE! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:32, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I am......bored,whaddya think about The Destroyer? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Well,with 15000 health,two automatic pistols that do 120 damage per shot,a cannon capable of killing you onb very easy,and a katana that launches homing slash waves and a sheeath attack,yeah,i think it will be hard.Think of the Umaril fight from oblivion except with more swearing,controller throwing and ejaculation if you are a super-maccy-nerd. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Tango There is a reason they have "One step,Two step,Red step,Blue step!" I made the red step when I go stab stab... The Dumpster behind KFC 21:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) C'mon... c'mon... Pleasebeherepleasebeherepleasebehere... Nitty 22:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Nitty!!!!!!!!OutcastBOS 22:53, September 8, 2009 (UTC) God fucking dammit! Mum just had to stop and chat... I'm sorry Tom. I promise I'll be here on time tomorrow. Nitty 23:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I hope you have a great first day back at school! Nitty 03:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Look at The Destroyer,whaddya think about the changes i made to it? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) TOM! Nitty 21:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Like I'm going to run away now. Ya started school today, right? Nitty 21:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the slow response time here, I had a smidge of homework to finish up. So? How was it? Seeing all your friends classmates after the long and relaxing summer? Nitty 21:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) What about Chloe? Nitty 21:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) O.O Yes! Nitty 21:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) No, I mean "Yes! He is mine!". Nitty 21:50, September 9, 2009 (UTC) That reminds me, didja see Jimmy's story? Nitty 21:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) He's batshit crazy. Nitty 21:57, September 9, 2009 (UTC) "... my Nitty!" I can now die happy. Didn't he say that he'd write a sequel pretty quick? Nitty 22:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Moar algebra. I'm not good at it, and there's just enough time in class to get almost all of it done before the bell rings. Nitty 22:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ha! Like the President of the United States can get the children of the United States to understand him. Nitty 22:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) And now, a word from our military, courtesy of Colonel Augustus Autumn. Nitty 22:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) "Why the hell do I have to talk to every little shit in... wait, is this thing on? Well turn it off you idiot!" Nitty 22:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ooooh, I like taffy. Nitty 22:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Shut the hell up, I'm not that short! I'm just shorter than everyone else, who are apparently the spawn of basketball players. And I looooove the ad, it's real cool ad and doesnt afraid of anything. Nitty 22:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Liam Neeson would make a great zombie. Quick timezone check. It's almost 6 here, what time is it there? Nitty 22:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Fucking-A! You're six hours ahead, so you're done with school by the time I start. That's messed up. Oh well. We still have the weekends. I'm going to go eat dinner, you should probably get some sleep. Goodnight, sweet prince. Nitty 22:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Mmmm! I love it when you say that! Nitty 22:57, September 9, 2009 (UTC) You'll be dreaming about me, I know you will! Nitty 23:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Which is? Nitty 23:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) JESUS?! 'Night. Nitty 23:09, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Bang! Is there anybody oooouuuut theeeeeeeeeeerrrreeeeee.... Pararaptor 11:59, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Five Dog has answered your prayers and sent me. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 15:34, September 10, 2009 (UTC) What? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 15:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I just got here. Nitty 20:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey to you too, my compadre in the silverware drawer. Nitty 21:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Haus haus! Nitty 21:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Actually, we're both dumbshits. It's "Raus raus!". http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Medic_responses Nitty 21:12, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Ahem. So? How is my Thomas doing today? Nitty 21:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Obama, we never got around to watching that speech. Nitty 21:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) http://amendmeant.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/07/obama-combo-breaker.jpg Must... flee... to... England... Nitty 21:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ...? Are you looking at houses for us or something? Nitty 21:42, September 10, 2009 (UTC) HOLY SHIT. Lemme guess, though, cats and dogs are about as expensive? Nitty 21:46, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Whoa. Eh, I've seen more expensive. Nitty 21:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) WUT?! Nitty 22:01, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Caffine is one of my personal gods, along with you and Nate Purkeypile. Nitty 22:04, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Caffine causes the problem? What problem? Nitty 22:11, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Your bowel problems? Nitty 22:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Right. The irritability is because you can't spend the whole day with me. :) Nitty 22:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Man, it's that time. Goodnight, you spoony guy, you. Nitty 23:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Pshfam! I need to talk to you about the mod. Or rather, the lack thereof. Pararaptor 05:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) So, yes, mod, talking to do. Hello. Pararaptor 14:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hang on... Mass Effect & Red Faction are different games, aren't they? Like it's not Red Faction: Mass Effect or something, is it? Pararaptor 14:40, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Shit. I thought they were the same game. Which is the one set on Mars? Pararaptor 14:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Red faction. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 14:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) So what's Mass Effect? Pararaptor 14:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :A futuristic game where humanity discovered alien (porothean was the alien race) ruins and their technology jumped 200 years in the future,Mass efect is the name of mass effect fields,which are basically telekentic powers.You play as Shephard in each game. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 14:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) image:Rrod_shirt.jpg So, how goes it, Tom? Pararaptor 14:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) HAMMERZEIT! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 14:58, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You seem somewhat withdrawn. Pararaptor 15:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Since when? Something go wrong with the fox plan? Pararaptor 15:19, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Silly raptor,dont you know?SPoons and foxes will never go together. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 15:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Well lookit this...... Seeing as you love foxes and hate animal slaguther (FUckin aussies) i figured you might be interested in This,look at the first sentence,it seems RA are like you and every other animal lover. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I dunno,are you a dietary fussy lunatic? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You'd probably be interested in the FPA then. Also,vegetarians are just people with such a pathetic life that they must squander ever second of their life fussing over every little detail. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Im guessing you don't know what the FPA is,do ya? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ''Fox 'P'rotection 'A'gency.'Nuff Said,unless you want to learn more. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Nitty 20:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Aww man, he's not home. Maybe I'll go find something else to do... Nitty 21:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yay! I'm so glad to finally have the weekend with you! Nitty 21:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) That's my Spoony, oblivious as always. :) So, what's up? Nitty 21:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) How are you feeling? Nitty 21:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, you said something to the tune of reality slipping away, with nothing to hope for anymore. Except me. Nitty 21:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Right. Nitty 21:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, last night at around 2 something my internet broke, so I went to bed, & now I just woke up a few minutes ago. So not really. Pararaptor 21:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You haven't lightened up at all. Pararaptor 21:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You can't fool me... I know you're out there crying, wrist-slashing away... Pararaptor 21:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) T-T Nitty 21:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll wait for you. Nitty 21:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Excellent choice of words, sir. Nitty 21:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Go back to your poetry, emo boy. Pararaptor 21:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ''Darkness Descends '' ''the night falls in a heavy, suffocating cloak, soulless are we. the salvation for which you lust flares once, then dies, devoured by the abyss. all hope must sicken and die. your heart desires no more. how could you cause such hurt? spirits surround us, crying, save us from ourselves. Pararaptor 22:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yay! 9/11! Hooray! Nitty 22:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Eh. It's a day. People remember Pearl Harbor, MLK and JFK, because they're important. 9/11. Not so important. Nitty 22:19, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Actually, there was. They've renamed it "Patriot Day". I half expected to see a video of a few troops executing Arab POWs. "Our boys keep the peace in the Middle East!" Fucking propaganda, that's what. Nitty 22:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I like how nobody mentions that it was our fault. THE U.S. gave Afghanistan and even OSAMA HIMSELF weapons to fight the Soviets with. Nitty 22:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) That was AWESOME. Nitty 22:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Easily. Is that what you do while waiting for me... Nitty 22:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) INTERESTING! ... Hmph. Tom, are you depressed? Nitty 22:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ???? Nitty 22:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Nitty 23:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm confused! Yay! Nitty 23:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Which is why we love each other! Yoom-tah! Nitty 23:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wigglytuff_(Mystery_Dungeon_2_character) Favourite quote: Yoom-tah! Nitty 23:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Of course! Nitty 23:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sure, of course you can. Goodnight Tom. Nitty 23:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Only i am here right now. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 10:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Weird.On the random subject:What about this song? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 11:03, September 12, 2009 (UTC) You Like?Heres another one:Their Best.Just listening to this song's introduction is enough to make your spine vibrate with awesomeness. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 11:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Wow, i was listening to that song before i clciked on that link.And yes,it is awesome. Also,you need to modify your signature to get a talk page link,heres an example Spoon Talk Just replace the "Talk" bit with whatever you want for convienence.Also,I FINISHED MORROWIND 2 FREAKING HOURS AGO!DAGOTH UR IS A FUCKING PAIN IN THE ASS BUT NOWS HE'S DEAD!WHY AM I SPEAKING IN ALLCAPS?! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 11:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Excellent,also This is the very first Rise Against song i heard.Its on THUG as well. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 11:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) This?Quite a good song,but not as good as Savior or From Heads Unworthy. You're and idiot. And to prove it,you're obviously going to go here and leave an idiot message,idiot. 11:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yesh, thy izeth. Pararaptoreth 12:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I refuse to give people easy access to my talk page! Ahahahahaha! Nitty 12:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Why are you both so early? Pararaptor 12:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) It's Saturday, over here in the rest of the world. Nitty 12:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) It Saturday here as well. Pararaptor 12:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Toooooooooooom? Nitty 12:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Wha... WHAT?! I'm not going to lose you, am I?! Nitty 13:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay... You had better keep the downloading to a minimum, just to be safe. Nitty 13:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ... well, I'll still be here if you get... called away. Nitty 13:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) It'll all work out in the end, Tom. Nitty 13:34, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Vent to us. Pararaptor 13:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) You need to grin and bear it. You need to have something better to strive for. You need to not let this shit get to you. Nitty 13:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Remember the foxes... Pararaptor 13:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Remember me... Nitty Obscure book reference... Pararaptor 13:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Add in a few "HEIL HITLER"s, and you'll have a pretty accurate description of my day. I used to be like that. I used to not care what was going on around me. Then I met you. Nitty 13:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) That certainly went better than I expected. Nitty 13:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ugh. Here I am, sick as a dog (Motherfucking Autumn flu, a-thank you very much), and my best friend's doing everything in his power to keep himself sane. Not one of my better days. Nitty 13:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Pfft, I could live without porn. And Steve's got those twins all to himself. Suffice to say, he'll be fine. Nitty 14:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I'd make a perverted comment if I could, I can't think straight. Both literally and metaphorically. Nitty 14:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Pipe down, my boyfriend Let me win this haiku war I'll get Yiffstar stuff Nitty But of course, Thomas Very nice form by the way Compound haikus rock! Nitty Der Raptor, he has fled! Nitty 14:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) No, I was on MSN. Sorry. Pararaptor 14:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Aww man. Don't make it too long. Nitty 15:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Your parents sound like Nazis. Pararaptor 15:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I'ma go take a long shower, maybe I'll feel better. See you later. Nitty 15:19, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Do you get to see your dad? Pararaptor 15:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hoe did it get to be that complicated? Pararaptor 15:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'm gonna go to bed now, hopefully see you in a few hours. Have fun walking. Pararaptor 15:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I found some Advil, I should be good for a few hours. Nitty 16:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Oops. Right. Be thankful you don't have to go through this. Every spring and fall, I get a sore throat, which quickly evolves into an ear infection and or fever. Nitty 16:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Maybe. If I don't spend them napping or doing make-up work. I'll start puking if there's any algebra. Nitty 16:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Napping? It's a thing you do when you're sick? I can't exactly hold a conversation with a headache, now can I? Nitty 16:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't get irritable, I get sleepy. Nitty 16:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Because they're mad? Nitty 16:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) You have step-sisters? Nitty 16:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Maybe you should get down there and say "hi" instead of talking to your sick boyfriend. That would probably make Mum happy. Nitty 16:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Alright, thank you. Nitty 16:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I did say I had to take a sleep, right? Nitty 19:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Why did you expect me to respond at all? Nitty 19:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Zuh? I have abilities?! Nitty 19:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) What the devil is this?! Nitty 19:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, I'm getting sleepy again... Nitty 19:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Maybe when I'm not so drugged up that I miss the teatime flower pots. This thing is... interesting. And unsettling. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homosexuality_laws_of_the_world Nitty 19:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I have to give Toby a hand, his little spit of land is probably the least homophobic country on Earth. Nitty 19:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Serious;ly guys,look at this,watch the video in it,seriously,that cat is either gifted,weird or retarded. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 19:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) How're you holding up? You feeling lucky, punk Tom? Nitty 21:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I think the mods might actually ban you for that. Nitty 21:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) How is your Fat Princess today? JimmyBassatti 22:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Is that innuendo aimed at me? Outcast is the fat one! Nitty 22:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I was referring to your cat and sister. Zing! JimmyBassatti 22:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ME KILL YOU ME KILL YOU ME KILL Nitty 22:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC)